


Inseparable

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, From deadlock to recall, a shitty title, through the years sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: It was a cruel idea from Deadlock gang that brought the two of you together but you became inseparable.It would seem inevitable that you would develop feelings but the pair of you are just obstinate fools.





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zogabog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogabog/gifts).



> An idea that my Girlfriend came up with and I wrote as a gift.

He was loath to open the door, especially with the salacious wink that one of the other members gave him.  Determined to make him a man was what they said then pointed at the door and said there was a gift. Taking a breath to steel himself he opened the door, stopping his jaw dropping at what he saw.

A girl tied up in ropes, struggling faintly against them. He’s by your side almost immediately, chest aching at the fear that painted your body. He hushes softly under his breath that he won’t hurt you but you’ll need to be quiet.

Jesse’s hands were tied behind his back, letting you go would lead to Deadlock hunting you down and killing you. Seeing the base – despite not intentionally – put you at risk.

He sighed, wondering what to do, as he helped you up.

Knowing it wouldn’t raise too many eyebrows except in a teasing manner, he looked you in the eyes.

“Stay with me,” he said and you jumped, “Leave and they’ll kill you but I can keep you safe.”

You chewed on your bottom lip as you thought about it, finding comfort in the warmth of his hand. You squeezed it slightly without thinking, McCree returned it, your eyes fluttered over to the side. You eventually slowly nodded, Jesse, helping you up. It seemed like a moment when you just appeared in a ransacked room. It wasn’t the barracks where they shove the new recruits but it wasn’t the fancy rooms that some of the others had.

You looked awkwardly at him and he turned around, noticing the tearing on your clothing. Fear struck him as a thought crossed his mind.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” he asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“They roughed me around a little,” you said, “but nothing else.”

He gave an audible sigh of relief as he grabbed some of his own clothes handing it to you. You shuffled off to the bathroom to change, McCree staring down at his feet as he realized what he had gotten himself into.

Hopefully, he thought to himself as he stuck his thumb into his belt loops, things’ll work out.

* * *

 

The two of you settled into a sorta comfortable life. You spent most of your time in his bedroom, scared to be around the other Deadlock members. McCree would go do things, he never quite told you what. There were times where the look on his face terrified you, you didn’t know a living man could look so dead. He’d sneak you some of his rations, while Deadlock knew you were still on base they weren’t quite willing to feed you of their own volition.

It was McCree’s responsibility to feed his ‘pet’, the higher-ups said.

Despite what the others thought, he had never touched you. Despite being a feared gang he seemed to hold a high regard for women, actually genuinely respecting them. He had refused to let you sleep on the floor, insisting on that you sleep on the bed.

When you actually managed to leave the room, carefully trailing behind him, he’d teach you how to shoot. He gently eases behind you and lightens your grip on the gun, shifting it so your aim was right.

Something warm spread across your chest when he praised you. You didn’t know what it was, thinking you might have caught a cold or something. Jesse was also concerned when you told him, his warm hand on your forehead as his face scrunched together.

Despite living in fear that Deadlock would tire of you being there, you were happy.

Then it all changed in a moment.

You ran towards the gunshots, knowing it was probably against most people’s instincts but you recognized the deep rumble. Picking up a gun from a fallen gang member, you shakily walked forward to the fight ahead.

Seeing the dark uniform and symbol of an unknown company, the main holding a pair of shotguns. Jesse had flipped over a table and was shooting over his head at him, the strange man quickly dodging faster than a human should.

You gripped your gun tighter before raising it and shooting, hitting the man clear in the shoulder. His beanie shifted slightly as he hissed, instinctively turning around and hitting you in the face. You tumbled to the ground dazed, the world shifting out of focus in front of you. You heard muffled talking and you nearly vomited as you were lifted from the ground.

Your body relaxed as you saw McCree, giving a lazy grin at him as he was handcuffed and dragged out by men.

* * *

 

Your head absolutely hurt, the world throbbing with the pain that wracked your body. When your eyes slowly opened you were blinded by an onslaught of white, making your head ache even more. With a grumble you caught the attention of a nurse nearby, calling for the doctor to come over.

You barely listened as her blonde hair shifted; mind focused on what had happened. You just nodded as she gave you instructions, handing you a bottle of painkillers. Looking her straight in the face you asked the question still on your mind.

“Where’s Jesse?” you asked and she froze, suddenly looking awkward.

She tapped something on her wrist, it gives a beep as you recognized it sending a message. Something seemed to bring her down and your eyes trailed to her lanyard, reading Doctor Zeigler splayed across the plastic dangling from the fabric.

Your hands tightened as you started to think logically, looking for any exits and ways to overwhelm the doctor. Right before you threw the tray of tool next of you in her face the man reappeared, you manage to get a better look at him.

He seemed exhausted, his broad shoulders sloping slightly. There was a bandage on one of them but it didn’t seem to really affect him, still moving that arm with as much agility as the other. You raised an eyebrow as he peered at you, eyes seeming to see past you and see all of you at once.

“I’ll be frank with you,” he said, “Jesse McCree could spend the rest of his life in prison.”

He watched something slip past your eyes before sitting down in the chair next to you, “However, I’ll be more than willing to keep him from it if he’ll join Blackwatch. He’s just being a little uncooperative at the moment.”

“He does that,” you said and he chuckled a little, the man running his fingers over his beanie in an instinct to rub his hair.

“I was hoping that you’ll convince him,” he said, “He’s talented, it would be a shame to lock him up for the rest of his life.”

“He’s a good man,” you said before nodding, “It would be a shame.”

He helped you up to the protest of the doctor but he just made a gesture that quieted her. She seemed a bit crossed but you just followed the man. You walked straight into his back as he stopped, his shoulders shaking a little with a laugh.

“My name is Gabriel Reyes by the way,” he said and you nodded, introducing yourself until he let you know that he already knew.

You followed him through the base and kept an eye out, watching the people pass by. You recognized the orange symbol on some of the people, seeing that you were in an Overwatch base. You still weren’t clear on the black skull like one on his shoulder but you figured it wasn’t much of your business.

“He’s in there,” Gabriel stopped and pointed at the door.

You went through the door and McCree immediately retorted something before noticing it was you, his eyes trailed up at you and stared at the bandage on your forehead, something painful crossing his face.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” his voice was firm, determined to know the truth.

“Beyond the…” you gestured to your forehead, “No.”

He visibly relaxed and you stood awkwardly there, not sure how to bring up the request.

“McCree,” you said and he noticed that you used his last name, knowing what you’d bring up.

“No,” he said and you gave a pleading look.

“You’ll go to jail, Jesse,” you said, “You’re worth more than that.”

He wanted to retort that he wasn’t worth much but there was something sad in your face that made him nod. The realization that he couldn’t get hugs or see you if he went to jail made his chest ache with something.

“I’ll join, puddin’,” he said, you realize that’s the first time he’s given you a nickname.

“I’ll need you to sign some paperwork,” you head Gabriel say, a wall lighting up to show him sitting there, “Also until you’re eighteen you won’t be on active duty yet, so spent the year enjoying your time off.”

* * *

 

Gabriel watched you with a keen eye as you sat with McCree in the training room, Jesse giving you his gun and seeing the way you pop off the training bots with a shot to the head.  Gabriel had eased it to Jesse about you joining Overwatch at least but the kid immediately got defensive, not wanting you to suffer through that.

But there was only so far that Gabriel could stop it, Morrison even taking notice of your shooting talents. Eventually, you’d be recruited and he did want it to be on your own terms. You handed the gun back to McCree before saying you were going to get a drink, swearing that you’ll be back in a minute.

He slipped out to find you getting a water bottle and he gave a knock on the wall to let you know that he was there. You smiled at him while holding two water bottle, tilting your head slightly.

“You ever think of joining Overwatch?” he asked and you just blinked a little, unsure where to look.

“I wouldn’t think I’d be good enough,” you said, rubbing your arm.

“Of course you are,” he said, “You’ve got a good eye on you and you’re plenty smart.”

“Think about it at least,” he finished walking away, patting your back.

You stood there for a second before remembering McCree that you’d be immediately back so you shook yourself out of your thoughts to head back.

* * *

 

It was a pretty quick process after deciding, you were trained and immediately initialized as an Overwatch Agent. McCree was grateful that you were kept away from some of the stuff that gave him nightmares. You were shown as the heroes of the world while he was one of the dirty secrets tossed aside with the hope no one would find out.

The pair of you were as close as you used to be, often seen right next to each other in your free time.  He was grateful for this, you were a light in his life and he was scared that you’d no longer want to be seen around a Blackwatch agent.

Your room was a little lonely though, used to constantly being with Jesse it was odd to have a place of your own. While you were kept from some of the nightmare stuff you’d seen your share of battle. It terrified you sometimes to wake up and see no one there, you barely have the courage to get up and leave the room.

You scurried across the base to go to McCree’s room, knocking on the door. He opened the door to see you peering at him, his anger at being woken up at three in the morning at how despondent you looked.

“Puddin?” he asked and you weakly asked to stay the night.

He nodded and you walked in, hands wringing together as he tried to go to the couch. You shook your head and he hesitantly curled up in the bed next to you. As he gently rested his hand on your back something washed over him, it was a feeling that he was used to whenever he was around you it was just now he was starting to get an inkling of what to call it.

But did it matter, he saw the schism between Blackwatch and Overwatch increasing. He knew that you were being encouraged to stop talking to him and Reyes was finding himself pushed further and further against the wall.

It would just torture you, for him to confess then leave so he figured it was better for you to never know.

* * *

 

It seemed like the last six or seven years flew by, McCree leaving and Overwatch literally exploding. After everything you found yourself in a small village, finding a peaceful life after years with a lack of normalcy.

You went through your life while trying to ignore how the world was spiralling into a war that seemed inevitable.

When McCree left something spread across your chest that seemed to consume you, letting you realized just how much you’ve grown to love him after the years. But now you tried to forget, unsure if you’d ever really see him again.

It was an early morning when you absentmindedly checked your Overwatch comm to see a message flashing. Winston came into view and he gave a speech that brought you to realise that you couldn’t hide forever. You quickly accepted the recall and made plans to return to Gibraltar. While you wandered around you saw some familiar faces and some new but seemed unable to see the one person you wanted to see.

He left after all, what were the chances that McCree would return?

You left everyone else, suddenly finding it choking and needing some time alone. You slipped around to a quiet part of the base that stared out of the turbulent seas, heart dropping when you noticed someone standing there.

A serape dressed his shoulder as you realized it seemed to be a literal cowboy, walking out of time to greet you. You cleared your throat to let him know you were there then froze as you noticed who it as.

“Puddin’?” he softly said and you held back tears, running to him to pull him into a hug.

As you were swathed in that familiar musk of Jesse you couldn’t help yourself, reaching up to press your lips against his. He immediately twirled you into a kiss, supporting you as your knees bent. He pulled you back up to rest his forehead against yours, the two of you huffing for breath.

“I love you,” he murmured and you smiled, eyes twinkling as they opened.

“I love you too, Jesse McCree.”


End file.
